Destiny's Humour
by Turtlefan141
Summary: They were destined to be alone. That's what the laws of nature told them, and that's what they told themselves. But destiny has a weird sense of humour, and who knows? The laws of nature may just be re-written. 2007 based.
1. Chapter 1

_I don't own Harley Davidsons or anything of the sort_

Alex woke up to the sun shining through her New York window. She groaned and turned so she was on her side, checking her clock on jet beside table for the time.

_8:32_

She sighed and got out of bed, trudging over to her wardrobe in the corner of her room. She pulled on a grey oversized T-shirt with Brooklyn in clear white lettering at the top and the number 92 underneath. She wore it with a pair of ripped dark blue jeans and a pair of black ankle boots, along with her favourite black biker jacket. Her elbow length, jet black hair had barely a couple brushes through, since she looked quite good with distressed hair. Plus, it made her dark brown eyes pop.

She walked out her room, down the hallway and into the living room of the three bedroom apartment she lived in. She looked around before rolling her eyes.

"Peter, you've got ten minutes to get out here if you wanna make it to school on time!" She shouted. She heard the distinctive yet familiar sound of someone falling out of bed and continued her morning routine, confident her little brother had heard her.

"Are you trying to wake up the whole of New York?" A voice asked from behind her.

"Nope, just the ones who still aren't up yet." She replied, turning around to Julia.

Julia had been Alex's best friend since the second grade, and since she was an orphan, as soon as she turned sixteen she moved in with her friend. She had dirty blonde, waist length hair, which she always plated behind her and her sky blue eyes had been maximised with a bit of mascara. She was wearing a white button down skirt, tucked into a grey pencil skirt and matched with a pair of black flats.

"Yeash Julia, just 'cause you're smart doesn't mean you have to dress like it." Alex stated with a small smirk.

"Well sorry but not everyone can rock a T-shirt two sizes too big like you can. Besides, I'm pretty sure that the college will like this a bit better." Julia pointed out.

Alex rolled her eyes. Now both at age eighteen, the girls had graduated high school. Julia was working towards a master's degree in science at a local college while Alex was working full time in an auto repair shop, since one of them had to support the three of them, and Julia's part time waitress job could only take them so far.

Peter walked into the room, joining the girls. Even at age fourteen, he was still a double of his sister, with the same black hair and dark brown eyes that she dawned. He was wearing a navy blue camouflage T-shirt with a pair of grey jeans and grey trainers.

"Ready." He stated, adjusting his bag so it would lop-side.

"Good, grab your jacket and helmet and I'll go downstairs in a bit." Alex ordered. Peter nodded in reply and walked off to find his biker jacket.

"I gotta get going." Alex said to Julia.

"Yeah, so do I." Julia replied with a small nod of her head.

"See you after work!" Alex shouted as she walked out the room.

**_~Destiny's Humour~_**

"Yo, Peter! You down here?" Alex questioned loudly as she walked into the garage of the flats.

"Yeah, I'm over by your bike." Peter called back.

Alex walked over. Peter was standing there, his biker jacket fastened as his helmet on. He had a green and black design on his helmet, which had a slightly overhanging peak to accommodate for his age. Alex's own was tucked under her arm. She had a black one, with flames decorating it upwards, placed just enough so that they would look like they were almost flickering as she drove past.

"Ready for your first day of high school?" She asked her younger sibling.

Peter nodded, abet reluctantly. "I guess."

"Don't worry Peter, to make friends all you've gotta have is determination, humour and a rocking personality-and believe me, you have all three of those and more." Alex comforted.

"Thanks." Peter said with a smile.

"Don't mention it. Now we better get going, don't wanna be late."

"Yes I do." Peter corrected.

"Not you, me. Mark'll fire me if I'm late again. Now get on the bike, we need to go." Alex stated.

Alex got on her bike and Peter climbed on the back, grasping his sister slightly so he wouldn't fly off, before she started the engine and they drove out onto the road. No matter how many times she dove her motorcycle, Alex always loved it. Her Harley Davidson was custom built, from the minor details on the exhaust, to the flames on the side to match her helmet. They twisted in between the cars and stopped outside the school. Many were gathered with their friends, and immediately the duo were the main attention.

Peter got off and took off his helmet, tucking it under his arm. "See you later Alex."

Alex saluted her brother before performing a U-turn and driving out the school grounds.

**_~Destiny's Humour~_**

Alex pulled her jacket closer around her as she walked down the road. She would've been on her motorcycle, but some idiot with a wrench and an untied shoelace put that idea out of action. Until she could get the wrench unstuck from the wheel she was stuck to walking home. Luckily she had called Julia, who picked up Peter from school. She declined Julia's offer to drive her back as well, saying that she could use the exercise. She was starting to regret it though-it was getting later in the year, and starting to get darker earlier.

She turned down a street, but soon realised that it was a dead end. When she turned around, however, she found a bunch of street punks.

"Hey baby, how 'bout you stay here for a bit? Give us a little show?" One theorised, almost taunting her.

Alex gritted her teeth. She wasn't giving up without a fight. "Unlikely mate." With a small jump and single kick the same guy was on the floor.

"Fine, have it your way. This one's much more entertaining anyway." Another stated cruelly.

They started to advance on her. She was more than able to handle a group of overconfident gang members. But as she fought one of the few left at the end, she suddenly felt a sharp pain in her arm. Looking back she saw that one of them had pulled out a gun. Already slightly weak from her previously acquired injuries, Alex's vision began to blur slightly. However, just as the punk she was fighting raised his fist, he fell to the ground.

A creature fell from the rooftop above, standing between Alex and the leftover attackers.

"Don't ya know how ta treat a lady?" The vigilantly questioned.

The thugs ran at the saviour, intending to take him down, but it was clear early on that he had the upper hand. He swung out a few punches and a single swipe of a chain, before every punk was on the ground.

He turned around. "Are ya alrigh'?"

Alex could barely manage a nod before she fell to the ground limply. She figured her mind must of been pretty out though, because she was certain that her saviour looked like a giant, metal _turtle_...


	2. Chapter 2

Donnie turned in his bed, mumbling something unrecognisable as he did it. It was only a few hours until he'd have to suffer the torture of his tech support job. He just didn't understand how so many people could be so clueless around a computer (and how many men thought it was a completely different phone line). Therefore he was trying to get as much sleep as possible.

_BANG BANG BANG_

Someone apparently had other ideas.

Startled, Donnie fell out of his bed, and hit the floor with a thud. He groaned and walked over to the door, rubbing his head, glancing at his bedside clock quickly.

'_12:53 at night! Who on earth could be calling at this hour?' _He thought to himself.

To his surprise, Donnie found Raph at his door. He expected Mikey, who even at the age of sixteen still occasionally went to his elder brothers for comfort after a nightmare. The visits, however, were luckily decreasing each time.

"Raph, what is it? It's ten to one in the morning." The younger questioned, slightly mumbling.

"Don, I need ya 'elp." Raph stated.

Now Donnie was awake-Raph never asked for help. "What's wrong?"

"Come ta my room." Raph said. The two of them ran down the hallway and into Raph's room, the second to last one-on the left. His bedroom was unclean to say the least. Weights were scattered around the floor, with a punching bag in the far right corner. His bed was in the middle of the left wall, the sheets unmade. But it was what was on the bed that shocked Donnie.

A girl. A human girl.

"I was out an' I saw this girl get jumped. She pu' up a figh', but they brought' ou'a gun an' shot 'er. I knocked ou' ta rest and brough' 'er 'ere." Raph explained.

Donnie wondered why exactly his older brother was out so early, but when he thought about it, it wasn't unknown. He often seemed to go topside to blow off steam after a bad dream or if he just couldn't sleep.

"She has a gunshot wound and multiple bruises." Donnie stated. "Raph, bring her into the lab, I'll take out the bullet there."

Raph nodded and picked up Alex bridal style. He had to admit, she did look pretty. Beautiful even. But he knew nothing would come out of it, with the whole 'mutant turtle' thing.

Still...

_**~Destiny's Humour~**_

Alex groaned, rubbing her head as she sat up. She has one massive headache. She looked around. She was in some sort of laboratory. Experiments covered the tables, and part of the floor. In the corner was a bunch of computer screens, connected together to make what looked like a call centre. And sat there, in the chair, was a giant, mutant turtle.

With a _purple_ mask.

"Sir...sir...look, I'm sorry bu-...sir." He sighed. "Look sir, I'm very sorry that your girlfriend isn't replying to your emails, but unless you have a problem with your computer I can't help you. Goodbye." He hung up and lay back in the chair. He saw that Alex had awoken and immediately stood up.

"Oh, you're awake. How do you feel?" Donnie asked.

"Umm...I feel fine, giant turtle thing." Alex replied. "Are-are you real?"

Donnie smiled slightly. "Yes, I'm quite real. I'm Donatello, or Donnie."

"Alex." She stated with a small nod of her head.

"Hey Don, she 'wake yet?"

Alex turned her head to the door. Standing in the door frame was another turtle, this time with a red mask tied around his eyes. She recognised that voice from...somewhere. She turned back to Donnie.

"Friend of yours?" She questioned.

"My older brother actually." Donnie corrected.

Alex tilted her head slightly to her left. "I can see the resemblance."

"Name's Raphael, but ya can call me Raph." Raph introduced.

"I'm Alex." She replied, a small smile on her face. She shuffled back a bit so she was leaning against a wall. "So two mutant brothers living in what I'm guessing is New York..."

"Yeah we're still in New York, jus' under it." Raph explained.

"Wait, under it? Like in the sewers?" Alex asked.

"Well we can't exactly buy a house looking like this." Donnie stated with a shrug of his shoulders.

"I see your point." Alex said.

"An' for ta record it's not jus' us. There's four of us and our dad." Raph pointed out. "Our oldes' brother is somewhere in Central America and Mikey-"

A crash echoed around the lair, swiftly followed by a yelp of pain. Raph sighed. "Has just got up. I'll go help 'im."

He turned around and walked out the door, mumbling something that sounded a lot like _'idiot'_ on his way out.

There was a couple of seconds of silence before Alex's eyes widened in realisation. She remembered where she hear that voice. He was her saviour. Only she remembered him different...he had some sort of suit. Now she thought about it, she reorganised him from the front cover of some newspapers, and from the stories on the news. She pieced everything together, and gasped so softly that Donnie didn't even hear her.

_Raphael was the nightwatcher._


	3. Chapter 3

Alex gritted her teeth together as Donnie checked over the bullet wound again, mentally cheering when he covered it back up almost immediately.

"It's healing nicely, but I don't feel comfortable with you leaving just yet,since it's still quite vulnerable to infections. Is there anyone you need to contact?" He questioned. Alex's eyes widened.

**Julia**

How could she forget her best friend? She must have been worried sick.

"Donnie, my jacket. Where is it?" She asked quickly.

Donnie pointed to the table behind her. "Just on my desk."

Alex leaned back and picked up her biker jacket and searched through the front pocket, sighing in relief once she found the familiar shape. She pulled it out and turned it on, before grimacing at the sight of the thirty-two missed calls and fifty-eight text messages. All from one person.

**Julia**

She found it quite incredible that she still had signal while under New York City, but still spared no time in calling the girl who she had often referred to as her long-lost sister. "Hey Julia-"

_'ALEXANDRA VICTORIA WHITE, WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN?!'_

Alex cringed and immediately put an arms distance between herself and the phone.

Donnie raised an eyebrow. "You don't need it on speaker you know." He informed.

Alex shook her head. "It's not on speaker." Donne and Raph exchanged glances.

Alex placed the phone back to her ear. "Look Julia, you have to be mad, but last night I got jumped."

_'Oh my god.'_ Julia said softly. _'Are-are you ok?'_

"I'm fine. A guy saved me." Alex replied, glancing slightly at Raph.

_'A guy? What guy? Do we know him? You know what, I'll just track you, meet you there-'_

"No!" Alex stated quickly. "I mean, they don't like crowds. I just need to stay until my injuries are healed."

_'I don't know Alex-'_

"Julia, trust me." Alex pleaded.

A sigh could be heard from the other line. _'Alright Alex, I trust you.'_

Alex released a breath she didn't realise she was holding. "Thanks Juli. Hey, how's Pete?"

_'He's right here. He didn't go to school since he was so worried.'_

Alex felt a prang of guilt in her stomach. "Put him on the phone."

_'Sure, just a sec.'_ Julia promised. There was a couple of seconds of silence before a voice of a boy came through, _'Alex?'_

"Peter."

_'Oh Alex, you're ok! Thank god, I was so worried.'_ Peter said.

Another prang. "Peter, I'm so sorry. I got jumped yesterday but someone saved me. I'll be back in a few days." She looked to Donnie who nodded in confirmation.

_'O-ok. I'll see you then. Stay safe.'_

"You too bro." Alex said. The call ended and she turned off her phone.

"Your brother?" Raph questioned.

Alex nodded. "Yeah, Peter. He's the only real family I have left-apart from

Julia, who's like a sister to me." She sat back down on the table. "So four mutant turtles living under New York City. There's gotta be some sort of backstory."

Donnie smiled. "Yeah, and it's a long one."

Alex shuffled slightly so she was more comfortable. "Well, it's not like I'm going anywhere anytime soon."

"Ya see, we were normal tur'les until we got hit with a li'le mutagen. We were found by our father and raised in the art of ninjitsu." Raph started.

"Wait, you're father. There's another turtle?" Alex questioned.

"No, he's a rat and-" Donnie paused. "Wait, we never told Splinter about you. I better go tell him now." With that Donnie rushed out.

There was a small pause of silence before asked spoke quietly. "Thank you…for saving me yesterday. It's good to know someone's watching the night"

Raph turned sharply. "How'd ya know?"

"Same voice, same body structure, plus-you kinda looked like a big, metal, turtle." She pointed out.

"Look, ya can't tell my brothers. We're not s'possed to be fightin' 'till Leo gets back. But crime doesn't take a break jus' 'cause he did." Raph said.

Alex leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. "Well remember Raph, you're a hero-even if they don't know it."


	4. Chapter 4

_Three days later_

Leaning back in the lift as it travelled up the floors of the apartment block, Alex thought over what she was going to tell her friend and brother. She obviously couldn't tell them about the three teenage, mutant, ninja turtles she had met, nor about their rat father, and defiantly not about their eldest brother who was somewhere in Columbia. Despite the fact that is was completely crazy they would probably end up believing her, since Alex never lied to them. No, she'd have to think of something else.

On reaching her apartment, she took a deep breath and turned her key in the lock. "I'm back."

Almost immediately she was engulfed in a hug from Julia, causing her to wince as she knocked her arm, which was still in a sling from her incident. "Alex, there you are. Are you ok? Oh my goddess, your arm!"

Alex smiled. "I'm fine Julie, really. Nothing some painkillers and a couple lifts of my weights won't sort out." She walked forward and sat down on the sofa. "Peter at school?"

"Yeah, after three days absence the school was getting suspicious." Julia said with a small laugh. "So, who were these people that saved you?"

"Just some guys that lived near where I was jumped. They're a little…different than average people so they don't like crowds." Alex explained. Strictly speaking it wasn't even a lie.

"Well do I get to meet the people that saved my best friends life?" Julie asked.

"Maybe. I don't know if I'll even see them again." Alex stated with slight sadness. She had found her last few days with Raph, Donnie and Mikey quite enjoyable. Plus, Raph _had_ saved her life, she didn't really want to turn her back on him now.

"Oh. Well if you do I defiantly want to meet them. It's not everyday someone saves your best friend's life." Julia replied before getting up. "I have some work I need to do for college. Get some rest." With that she left for her room.

Alex frowned in thought. Should she go back and see the turtles? Despite the fact that she was unconscious when she was brought to the lair, she had seen enough signs around it to know where it was, and she knew New York well enough to make sure she didn't get lost. But what if they didn't want to see her again? Maybe this was a one-time deal-save the girl, she goes home, never see her again?

With a sigh, she rose from her seat and took her phone out of her pocket, calling the auto repair shop (speed dial 5). With any luck someone had managed to dislodge the wrench from her motorcycle.

_**~Destiny's Humour~**_

Raphael moved quickly and silently along the rooftops, not in his nightwatcher costume, but simply as himself. While their father had forbidden any fighting, hence the alter-ego, he hadn't stopped them from going topside, knowing that his sons would get very irritated being cooped up in the lair until their eldest brother's return.

Tonight was not a night for stopping criminals, for Raph had one person to follow. Alex. Despite the fact that she had left their care, he still wanted to make sure that she got home safely, that the incident that had caused her to meet them did repeat itself. He knew it was wrong-Alex was a grown woman, just a few months younger than they were, but still he felt like he needed to make sure that she was alright.

As she woman in question turned the corner and into the familiar block of flats, Raph breathed a sigh of relief and turned back in the direction of the lair.

Besides, night was approaching. He needed to get ready.

_**~Destiny's Humour~**_

Pressing Control, Alt, Delete for the umpteenth time that evening, Julia sighed in frustration. It was official-the laptop just wasn't co-operating. She had gone through everything she knew about computers to try and fix it, but to simply no avail, and simply thanked herself for saving her coursework before the laptop had malfunctioned.

She rummaged through her laptop case before pulling out the computer help-line. She hated using these sorts of things. Every time she used it they would treat her like she was simple minded, speaking in small words and repeating things over and over until she simply couldn't deal with them anymore and hung up the phone.

Still, there wasn't any other option.

She dialled the number into the landline phone before placing between her ear and shoulder, silently praying that this time she would be treated with a bit of respect.

'_Hello, this is IT tech support. My name is Donnie, how can I help?'_


	5. Chapter 5

_I dedicate this chapter to __**Blossomflower52**__, my online BFF (and I'm not one to use things like 'BFF'). She's been there for me, reviewing my stories when no one else would, keeping me going when I wanted to give up. Plus...she's written an awesome story about TMNT (which she hasn't updated since February. PLEASE UPDATE!) Therefore, I think it's only fair that I give her a character in my story. It may seem small, but she'll be frequent :-)_

_(P.S. I got all the info from your bio. I'm not a stalker or something...)_

* * *

Alex sighed as she paced the apartment, bored out of her mind. Seeing as she couldn't rude her motorcycle with one hand, Julia had taken Peter to school the next day as well before she drove herself to college. Alex usually would've been at the auto repair shop, but after telling them what happened, her boss had given her the week off-with pay, and refused to go other, despite her protests.

Which left her in her current position, walking up and down the apartment living room, with nothing to do. She sighed, there was one thing she could do.

She picked up her set of keys from the table, put on her leather jacket, and walked out the door, making sure to lock it. Seeing as she knew the town, she knew which manhole would mean that least amount of time walking through the sewers. It wasn't long before she could see the familiar pipes that kept the lair a secret from any workers passing by. She pulled the third one along, causing the wall next to it to open up.

"Umm...hello?" She called, hoping she was welcome.

"Hey Alex, you came back!" Mikey exclaimed, running up to her and engulfing her in a bone crushing hug.

"Mikey...can't...breath." She gasped.

The orange-band turtle real eased Alex immediately, who took a couple deep breaths. "Sorry."

"It's fine." Alex assured once her breathing was back to normal. "So, where is everyone?"

"Raph's still asleep and Donnie's got a day off from his tech job. I think he's still topside." Mikey stated.

"Topside? What's he doing there?"

"He went to go get some more food. We're fine to go out as long as we wear trousers, shoes, a hoodie and a scarf-hence why winter's so good." He explained.

"Oh, I guess that's all good then."

_**~Destiny's Humour~**_

"So that was a scrambled egg specialty, with a tea with one milk, two sugars." Julia confirmed. "That comes to $5.98." _(A/N-I'm guessing, I'm English remember)._

The customer gave Julia the money, with a small tip included, before getting up and leaving.

"Thank you." She called upon noticing the extra money.

"Last one gone?" Blossom asked her from her position on the kitchen.

"Yeah, just left." Julia replied as she flipped the sign in the window from open to closed.

"Awesome, I need to get home and practice my violin. I have a performance tomorrow." Blossom informed.

Blossom was not only Julia's co-worker, but also her close friend. She wasn't a close as she was to Alex, but no one could complete white that friendship. She had long flowing hair, which she had pulled up into a high ponytail for her waitress shift. She didn't wear makeup, not that she needed to, with her beautiful blonde hair and bright blue eyes. She was absolutely breathtakingly gorgeous, jut like a real blossom tree.

"Yeah, I need to go check on Alex." Julia stated. "I'll see you tomorrow Blossom."

"Bye Julia, send my best wishes to Alex!"

With that Julia walked out the cafe and down the road towards her apartment. She had picked up Peter from school a few hours ago, had done the work needed for her lessons the next day, and had walked to her job a few blocks away. She often walked, seeing how close it was, and only drove there if it was raining.

She walked across the last crossing before she got to her road. Then everything slowed down. All she heard was shouting and a car horn frantically being hit before she turned and saw the truck barreling towards her.

And that was when she froze, just like a dear in the headlights.


	6. Chapter 6

Donnie walked down the road, trying to keep as little attention on himself as possible. His hoodie was done up fully, the hood covering his head. His shoes were done up tightly, along with his trousers. For extra safety precautions, he also wore a scarf, hat and a pair of gloves, and counted his blessings that it was cold that day.

All he had come topside go do was get some more food (which obviously included a new can of coffee, which had unfortunately run out that morning). He was actually on the way to the shop, when he heard shouts and the sound of someone laying on their horn. He looked up and saw a girl, a beautiful girl at that, right in the pathway of a non-stopping truck. Without a second thought, he ran out into the road and pushed her out the way, just before the truck ran them over. The two of them landed on the pavement next to the road, before Donnie got up, and helped the girl onto her own feet.

"Thank you so much." She thanked. "That truck would've squashed me."

"You're welcome." Donnie replied, trying to adjust his disguise so she would've see his face. But he couldn't shake the feeling that there was something familiar about her voice.

"Can I thank you in any way?" She asked. "You did save my life."

"No thanks necessary." Donnie said, shaking his covered head.

"Well at least let me know your name." She pleaded.

Donnie couldn't see any harm in an exchange of first names. It would be nice to put a name to her lovely face. "Ok, I'm Donnie."

"Donnie... Where do I know you from?" She wondered out loud. She snapped her fingers. "Oh my god, you were my IT Tech support."

Donnie nodded in confirmation. "Oh yeah. So you're Julia."

"Yep, and you not only saved my life, you saved my laptop." Julie stated with a smile.

Donnie laughed. "Yeah, I guess I did."

**_~Destiny's Humour~_**

"Yeash, what's got you all perky?" Alex asked upon returning, and finding her practically skipping around while making her cup of coffee.

"Oh nothing." Julia dismissed.

"Sure, and I'm on my way to the moon." Alex retaliated sarcastically.

"Oh alright. I almost got run over today."

Alex blinked. "Julia, you have the weirdest joys, you know that?"

"That's not the good part." Her friend commented with a roll of her eyes. "I was saved by the same guy who was my IT Support."

Alex had to forcibly fight the laugh. "Oh really? Did you get his name?" Though she had a feeling she knew who it was.

"Only his first name. He's called Donnie."

Alex, to her credit, managed to swallow the laugh, but couldn't help the smile appearing on her face. "So, I take it you like this Donnie."

"I don't know. I didn't see his face, but he seemed nice. We talked and exchanged phone numbers."

"Yep, you like him."

"Alex..."

"Oh come on Julia. This is the first guy you've liked since..." She trailed off when she saw her friends hurt look. "Either way, that's a big step in my book." She didn't have the heart to tell her that her new crush was in fact a giant turtle.

Some things were better left unsaid.

**_~Destiny's Humour~_**

_The next day_

"Yo! Guys!" Alex called as she walked into the lair.

"Hey Alex." Raph greeted as he jumped down from the second story floor.

"Hey Raph. Others at work?" She asked.

"Mike is, but Donnie shoul' be gettin' off his shift any minute." Raph replied.

"I'M TELLING YOU SIR, IT'S NOT THAT KIND OF PHONE LINE!"

The two looked to each other for a few minutes before bursting into laughs. They desperately tried to stop as the sound of someone slamming down a phone was heard and footsteps began, but they still couldn't wipe the smile off their faces.

"Oh, hi Alex." Donnie said as he walked in.

"Hi Don. Hey, by any chance did you save a girls life yesterday?"

Donnie blinked. "Umm...yeah."

"And was her name Julia?"

"Yeah." He still couldn't see how Alex knew this.

Alex laughed for a bit, much to the confusion of the other two. "That was my roommate."

Donnie's eyes widened. "R-really?"

"Yeah, she's the one who angrily called my phone."

"Oh god, Alex I didn't know-"

"Donnie it's fine, you saved her life. Only problem is, now she's head over heals for you." Which caused Donnie to blush as deeply as his animalistic skin would slow him too.

"Aww...Don got 'imself a girlfriend." Raph teased.

"Raph..." The younger turtle pleaded. But inside he held onto Raph's comment with a bit of hope. He absent mindlessly fidgeted with his phone, which now held Julia's number.

Besides, what were you of you didn't have hopes and dreams?


End file.
